Cheating
Infinite Safe Money Loop Want to leave Clicking bad running overnight without worrying about the DEA/IRS? Get your DEA risk to -5% or lower. Lower is always better. Sell/buy items needed until you have hit this number or less. From there get your income per second as close to your laundered money per second as possible. This will stabilize your IRS risk. Once your IRS risk is stable, you can get your supply to outstrip your demand. Make sure you keep all laundering operations in place so the money keeps coming in. Your IRS risk rate will also start to drop until it hits the minimum of -50%. Example "safe loop": * Output: 5,435999 * Demand: 7,450 * Income per second: 15,97387687546 * Laundered per second: 16,2979878675.98765 End result? 16,297 100% safe income per second. Sweet! Automated "COOK!" and "SELL!" Button to do this do it Alternative Clicker Edit http://pastebin.com/3J7rDaHC This autoclicker checks if you have enough batches to sell: if you do - clicks SELL! otherwise COOK!. You can easily change clicks per second (cps) without a need of reloading page and copypasting code again: just type: cps(number) where number is amount of clicks-per-second you want. For example: cps(50) cps(0) will turn autoclicker off. Limit is about 200-230 cps (yes, it bypasses 70ms limit set by game). This clicker automates the process of selling and cooking, Controls: H - Auto Cook On, J - Auto Cook Off, I - Auto Sell On, K - Auto Sell Off http://pastebin.com/qkXFknmi by andrew65952 Just press the key to activate/deactivate the hack(s) or use this one: http://pastebin.com/0h0dZb1N by func0der This will add "Automate" links under the "Sell" and "Cook" buttons to turn automatism on and off if you want to. It also asks you how fast he batches should be cooked or the sold. You should not set both intervals to the same value, because they would interfere with each other. Good values would be for example: 333 and 500. To Add Cash Edit To add cash your pile - also generating the "Counterfeiter" achievement - execute the command: gm.add_cash(amount); Replace "amount" with a number, like:N gm.add_cash(100); Or, in the browser's address bar: javascript:gm.add_cash(100); Note that this, however, will not generate cash toward your earned total. To Add Meth Edit To add meth to your inventory - also generating the "Meth from Nowhere" achievement - execute the command: gm.add_widgets(amount); Replace "amount" with a number, like: gm.add_the_widgets(100); Or, in the browser's address bar: javascript:gm.add_widgets(100); Note that adding meth by cheating does not affect achievements related to earned or hand-cooked meth. Hidden Upgrade: "Thank you" Edit gm.buy_the_upgrade('donator_thanks'); You need $321,500,000 to buy it. Adds $50000 to batch cost. Hidden Upgrade: "Trick or Treat" Edit gm.buy_the_upgrade('u_trick_or_treat'); You need $15,000,000,000,000,000,000 to buy it. Sell an additional 2000% of sales at a time. Maximize Script Edit Shows you which manufacturer, distributor, or launderer is the cheapest per batch. Source: http://pastebin.com/p1TM4DgFF * To make this work for Google Chrome browser, you must first inject the following code: http://pastebin.com/c0Sg7Wws Maxed Out Save Edit Just import the save under the options tab... Save: http://pastebin.com/YW7Ta5vD We have some saves here thanks to some members and non members all you have to do to see the saves is click the category saves and import them into your clicking bad Category:Saves Category:Cheats